Apostles
Mentioned in: *Acts 1:2 - "until the day he was taken up to heaven, after giving instructions through the Holy Spirit to the apostles he had chosen." *Acts 1:12 - "Then the apostles returned to Jerusalem from the hill called the Mount of Olives, a Sabbath day’s walk5/8 mile or about 1 Kilometer from the city." *Acts 1:26 - Then they cast lots, and the lot fell to Matthias; so he was added to the eleven apostles. *Acts 2:37 - When the people heard this, they were cut to the heart and said to Peter and the other apostles, “Brothers, what shall we do?” *Acts 2:42 - They devoted themselves to the apostles’ teaching and to fellowship, to the breaking of bread and to prayer. *Acts 2:43 - Everyone was filled with awe at the many wonders and signs performed by the apostles. *Acts 3:2 - They were greatly disturbed because the apostles were teaching the people, proclaiming in Jesus the resurrection of the dead. *Acts 4:33 - With great power the apostles continued to testify to the resurrection of the Lord Jesus. And God’s grace was so powerfully at work in them all *Acts 4:35 - and put it at the apostles’ feet, and it was distributed to anyone who had need. *Acts 4:36 - Joseph, a Levite from Cyprus, whom the apostles called Barnabas (which means “son of encouragement”), *Acts 4:37 - sold a field he owned and brought the money and put it at the apostles’ feet. *Acts 5:2 - With his wife’s full knowledge he kept back part of the money for himself, but brought the rest and put it at the apostles’ feet. *Acts 5:12 - The apostles performed many signs and wonders among the people. And all the believers used to meet together in Solomon’s Colonnade. *Acts 5:18 - They arrested the apostles and put them in the public jail. *Acts 5:21 - At daybreak they entered the temple courts, as they had been told, and began to teach the people. When the high priest and his associates arrived, they called together the Sanhedrin—the full assembly of the elders of Israel—and sent to the jail for the apostles. *Acts 5:26 - At that, the captain went with his officers and brought the apostles. They did not use force, because they feared that the people would stone them. *Acts 5:27 - The apostles were brought in and made to appear before the Sanhedrin to be questioned by the high priest. *Acts 5:29 - Peter and the other apostles replied: “We must obey God rather than human beings! *Acts 5:40 - His speech persuaded them. They called the apostles in and had them flogged. Then they ordered them not to speak in the name of Jesus, and let them go. *Acts 5:41 - The apostles left the Sanhedrin, rejoicing because they had been counted worthy of suffering disgrace for the Name. *Acts 6:6 - They presented them to the apostles, who prayed and laid their hands on them. *Acts 8:1 - And Saul approved of their killing him. On that day a great persecution broke out against the church in Jerusalem, and all except the apostles were scattered throughout Judea and Samaria. *Acts 8:14 - When the apostles in Jerusalem heard that Samaria had accepted the word of God, they sent Peter and John to Samaria. *Acts 8:18 - When Simon saw that the Spirit was given at the laying on of the apostles’ hands, he offered them money *Acts 9:27 - But Barnabas took him and brought him to the apostles. He told them how Saul on his journey had seen the Lord and that the Lord had spoken to him, and how in Damascus he had preached fearlessly in the name of Jesus. *Acts 11:1 - The apostles and the believers throughout Judea heard that the Gentiles also had received the word of God. *Acts 14:4 - The people of the city were divided; some sided with the Jews, others with the apostles. *Acts 14:14 - But when the apostles Barnabas and Paul heard of this, they tore their clothes and rushed out into the crowd, shouting: *Acts 15:2 - This brought Paul and Barnabas into sharp dispute and debate with them. So Paul and Barnabas were appointed, along with some other believers, to go up to Jerusalem to see the apostles and elders about this question. *Acts 15:4 - When they came to Jerusalem, they were welcomed by the church and the apostles and elders, to whom they reported everything God had done through them. *Acts 15:6 - The apostles and elders met to consider this question. *Acts 15:22 - Then the apostles and elders, with the whole church, decided to choose some of their own men and send them to Antioch with Paul and Barnabas. They chose Judas (called Barsabbas) and Silas, who were leaders among the believers. *Acts 15:23 - With them they sent the following letter: The apostles and elders, your brothers, To the Gentile believers in Antioch, Syria and Cilicia: Greetings. *Acts 16:4 - As they traveled from town to town, they delivered the decisions reached by the apostles and elders in Jerusalem for the people to obey.